Plasma the Typhlosion
by DiavolrTheThief
Summary: Uhh.... Just a story about my file on SS. Enjoy. Plasma will appear soon.


"You're crazy. Do you know that?"

"Relax, Victor. The cops can't harm us. Remember who I am."

"Tch. Yeah, you're Sarchus, leader of the Undergrounds."

I shook my head at Victor. He rolled his eyes and flicked the sole red lock of hair away. "I am Sarchus Reonarx, son of Kratos, and the strongest trainer ever!"

"You have serious mental problems." Victor growled at the ground.

"Feh, true, but its fun, is it not?"

I stood up and brushed the fifth layer of dirt gathering on my jacket off. I rubbed the smooth scales covering Inferno's head. The large blue and red dragon flicked his tail in pleasure. I pulled the light gray hood over my unkempt oil colored hair. "Inferno! Dragon Pulse, now!" He threw back his head and forcefully shot out a mass of blue energy.

The police headquarters near the Department store caved in, policemen scampering away from the scene. "Haha! Take that you strict ruled dogs!" Alern, the police 'chief' ran out cursing. He shook debris out of his blonde, slightly wilder than a military haircut. He was one reason I stayed up on the rooftops or in the Underground. He put Bruno and Lt. Surge to shame with his arms. Rumor has it, that my father is the only one who'd win in that fistfight.

"Dear Arceus! Sarchus! Show yourself, you coward!"

"Alern, buddy! Is it really that bad? Now you guys can get a new headquarters! Good thing too, that old one has so easy to get out of."

Alern jerked his head towards where Victor and I sat on top of the Radio tower. "Why can't you just behave, fool?! That blast almost hit the store!"

"Alern, you've just hurt Inferno's feelings! He would never miss such a great target." Inferno roared and spat white and blue fire in Alern's direction. The powerful Salamence flexed his pendulum shaped wings and took to the air, snarling at Alern. Inferno raced downwards, barely hitting Alern, but the force sent him against the Department store's gold brick wall. The six-hundred pound dragon slammed his snake like tail against the last remaining pillar of the headquarters. Inferno growled and pushed Alern farther up against the wall, I couldn't help but grin at Inferno's size. Alern was 6'2", Salamence's were supposed to be 4'11" and two-hundred twenty-six pounds. Inferno stood 6'11" and five hundred pounds. That was thanks to the fact he was the hundredth level. Victor pulled me back against the Radio tower's window. "Come on. Stop this, at least for now." I nodded and beamed Inferno back into the white with red and black designed Timer ball.

"What the heck is wrong with you, boy?!" Kratos stood in front of me, waving his hands. Demon Flame lay snoring in the corner occasionally opening his ruby eyes to glare at me. Good old Demon Flame and my insane father. What a pair. "Are you trying to get arrested?"

"Not really. You are the only trainer that could take me out. All thanks to Demon Flame being un-natured."

"I'll un-nature you back to New Bark, Sarchus. You keep walking around like that, and the police will follow your every move." I glanced at the gold tinted window, which showed my distorted reflection. Long shaggy, black hair covered the collar of a long red and black jacket. Under that was ratty black jeans and t-shirt. Victor liked to refer Kratos and I as 'The backwards Mightyena group'. Kratos's hair was like the shaggy gray hair on Poochyena's tail and mine was reminiscent of the long shocks of hair on Mightyena's back.

"Fine, I'll do better, 'kay?"

"Dang straight. Or I'll sic Demon Fang on you."

"Demon Fang, huh?" I looked where Demon Fang slept, his wedge shaped head twitching randomly. "You won't hurt me will ya, old man? You've been getting lazy since my father doesn't travel anymore."

Kratos rolled his eyes and waved towards the door. "On with you." I nodded and swaggered out of the Radio tower, waiting for Victor to come back around.

Victor came running, yelling at me the entire way. "Sarchus! You almost got us arrested ya jerk!" He came to a halt, panting. Then Victor was thrown to the ground. "Dark Razor, you beast! Get off of me!" The five foot tall two-hundred pound Mightyena lowered his body and bared his long fangs.

"Dark Razor, come here boy! Leave Victor alone." The wolf/hyena hybrid straightened up and trotted over to where I leaned against the Poke' center. Dark Razor sat back on his haunches and began to shake his large black and gray furred head. Blood colored eyes glared at Victor, enraged at him for insulting me. And people wondered why I had him around. What could be better than an enormous vicious beast who was extremely loyal to you? "C'mon, Victor, let's go back to the Underground."

Water dripped from the faulty pipes, fights broke out every fifteen minutes, and the most vicious people in Johto lived here. This was the Underground. And it was my lovely home and domain. It was guarded by my Tyranitar, Infinite, and Demyx, my Feraligatr. They were my bulky Pokemon, so they were great for the job. A little ways down the hall, a howl ripped through the dank air. Dark Razor answered back and shook his furry body. Victor and I sprinted towards the hallway that turned right and stopped at the sight of a taller but lighter and less furry dog than Dark Razor. It was Axel, my Houndoom. Two ram like horns sprouted out of his head, while three bony rings curved around his thin black furred body. He lowered his brown pointed snout and pulled back his lips to reveal long curved fangs. Dark Razor pounced and knocked Axel to the tile coved floor. They snapped and wrestled with each other. Axel was Dark Razor's only Pokémon friend. "Hey, what's going on down here? Control your Pokémon, you Undergrounds!"

A thin, newly assigned police officer strolled down into the dark hallway. Dark Razor stood up and flattened his long muscled body. The police officer slipped his nightstick out of its holster and waved at Dark Razor's face. I snatched the yellow with red eye like marked Muscle Band that was tied around Dark Razor's throat. He glanced at me and sat down obediently. "Why'd that thing just lunge at me?!" The police officer roared at me.

I waved down where Dark Razor sat, snarling at the police officer, and lifted up his makeshift collar. "You see these markings? There scars a police officer like you gave him with a broken nightstick." I rubbed the ripped skin and laid the Muscle Band back on Dark Razor's neck. "So as you can see, he hates police officers. And so do I, so get 'im boy." Dark Razor leaped forward slamming the police officer against the grimy walls. The police officer took off, Dark Razor snapping at his heels.

Victor groaned, rubbing his slicked back hair. "We are going to get arrested. Sarchus, what is _wrong_ with you? Dark Razor trotted back and proceeded to tackle Axel once more. I pulled Dark Razor to his clawed feet and dragged him down the second hallway. I slipped a rusty key into the first metal door's slot. The thick door creaked open and revealed my meager supplies. In the room was one mattress, two large mats for my Pokémon to sleep on, a sink, and three thick 4 x 5 crates that held random supplies. I released my Pokemon from their Poke balls. A Rayquaza, Typhlosion, Salamence, and a Charizard appeared in the small room. I ripped the top off one of the crates and dished out food to my Pokemon.

"Hey, Sarchus, do you have any food for me," Victor mumbled, digging in the wooden crate. "I'm starving." I pulled Victor down and handed him a beef filled biscuit. I took my own and crashed on my bed, Dark Razor followed and stretched beside my feet. He had a meat covered bone, crunching happily. All of my friends ate meat, so that saved a good bit of money. I swallowed my last bit of food and began to pet all of them, taking time to give a good rub on their necks or scratch behind Dark Razor's or Mushra, my Typhlosion's ears.

"You really are strange, Sarchus. You attack people but love your Pokemon. How does that work out?"

I looked up from Mushra's furry body. "What's so strange about that? My Pokemon have never done anything to hurt me."

Victor grunted and stood up and slammed his shoulder against the heavy door. "See you later, Sarchus. I'm, going to my room."

I raised a hand and nodded, then curled inside my bed, pulling the thick blanket over my body. Tomorrow would be interesting, the police would be informed of my doings today.


End file.
